1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect this invention relates to test stands for holding samples to be subjected to testing. In a further aspect this invention relates to the testing of ballistic materials.
2. Prior Art
In general ballistic samples are clamped in a fixed frame and the desired projectile fired at the sample. For many samples, it is desired to test samples where the projectile path has a variety of different angles of incidence which requires the sample to be firmly held at various angles to the vertical when being tested.